One Moment
by Nichole Hitomi
Summary: Yuna thinks about her moments with Tidus, and what he did for her.


**Side Note:** A Yuna X Tidus angsty fluff story. This is a request for a special friend of mine. You know who you are! The lyrics are from the song _"A Moment Like This"_ by **Kelly Clarkson**. I don't like her, but this was written for a fanfiction contest at **Liberi Fatali TCG**.

**Pairings & Other:** The main pairing is a fluffy, angsty version of Yuna x Tidus, Yuna takes a moment to think about Tidus and what he did for her. Takes place at the docks we see Yuna standing at wistleing in the end of X. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** One Moment **

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you believe_

You weren't meant to leave me. We were meant to be together forever. It almost feels like a dream what happened, maybe someone will wake me up and you'll still be there by my side.

_It�s almost that feelin� we met before_

When I first met you, I could have sworn I met you before.. Maybe it was because you reminded me of Sir Jecht a little, or maybe it was just fate telling me that there was something there, we were meant to be.

_ So tell me that you don�t think I�m crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

I thought I was crazy, when I told myself I was in love. After all, I had only known you for a few days, and we had barely spoken, yet I felt something deep in my heart. When I thought about the fact that you might discover where you belong, and leave me, I could feel my heart ache. When I thought about the end of my pilgrimage, and how we would be seprated, I wanted to sit down and cry. But I always smiled. For you.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this _

The moment that I knew what I felt was true love, and not the mixed emotions of a girl growing into a woman, I wanted to be by your side forever. I wanted to find a way to live through my pilgramage, to be with you forever.

_ Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss _

That night.. At the spring, you kissed me you deeply, and told me you'd find a way to let me live. Yet in the end you sacrificed yourself. 1

_ Oh I can�t believe it�s happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

I can't believe I was blessed enough to experince love such as yours. Everyday I am thankful for what you gave me in the short amount of time we were together.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Some things so tender I can�t explain_

I'm starting to change so much.. No more does the world need me as a "summoner", I can finally live as a normal woman at last. I was blessed with life after pilgramage, because of you.

_ Well I may be dreamin� but until I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever_

Meeting you, my time with you, it was all like a dream. I wish I could go to sleep and see your sweet face again.

_ And I�ll try to show the love we share_

Everywhere I go, and everything I do. I try to carry my memories of you and our love with me. There shall never be another, only you.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

If you were here, we could have experinced the greatest love of all. It's so cruel you had to leave me behind. What I wouldn't give to be able to have followed you.

_ I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

So much I have to go through in this life, all alone.. I wish I could have followed you, I wish there was a way to take me to you.

_So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Just so I could tell you, tell you, what the moments you spent with me meant to me. So until the day that I can be reunited with you, if it's possible, I hope in this one moment, this whistle, a symbol of our connection, will carry these thoughts to you. 

FIN 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Side Explanations**

1. I think of Tidus "sacrificing" himself for Yuna. He helped defeat Yu Yevon, which made it possible for Sin to be defeated, and Yuna to live, but in the end, he "dissappeared", he couldn't go on living. He "sacrificed" himself so Yuna could live. 


End file.
